


Small Things

by Arnie



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnie/pseuds/Arnie
Summary: It's the small things that matter.





	Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> For the "simple pleasures" square on my Sentinel Bingo card.

"Jim? You okay?"

Jim grumbled a greeting and pulled the pillow over his head as Sandburg came upstairs. It had been, to put it mildly, a son of a bitch of a day.

"Joel told me the kids are responding to treatment. They're gonna be okay."

Jim knew that. He hadn't left the hospital until the doctors had announced the all clear. Actually, he hadn't left until their mom had stopped crying. He was sure that wouldn't be the last of her tears, but at least her kids were safe and not freezing to death in a container unit on the docks in the middle of winter.

"Simon said you fell in the water."

He hadn't fallen in. Jim had rugby-tackled the kids' stepfather when he'd tried to shoot Rafe. Simon probably hadn't told Sandburg that part as he tended to get pretty vocal when Jim ran towards the bad guys with guns (like Sandburg did anything different). The fact Muller had been standing on the edge of the dock when Jim charged at him had meant they'd both gone in the drink. Jim had taken pleasure in accidentally half-drowning the soon-to-be-ex-stepfather before hauling him out, cuffing him, and leaving him soaking wet and shivering while they rescued the two girls.

"He said he made sure you showered before you left the station."

He sure had. Simon had dragged Jim down to the showers himself. It seemed even Captain Banks was wary of invoking Sandburg's wrath. Jim lifted the pillow to show Sandburg his face. "No reactions. I used that herbal shower gel."

"It's good to know it works that well. I'll get a few bottles in."

It really did work well, not that Jim was admitting to it. The itchiness had faded from his skin, and the scent had had a soothing effect on Jim's temper. Or maybe that had been Simon's loudly voiced comments that, while Jim was making himself smell pretty, Muller was making a fool of himself and trying to blame the kidnapping and attempted murder of his stepdaughters on the stress of his divorce. Simon said even Muller's lawyer looked like he wanted to punch him.

"Did you get anything to eat?"

Jim shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. How about some hot chocolate?"

Jim shrugged. "Okay." He really wasn't in the mood but it'd keep Sandburg busy and make him feel useful. He was probably feeling guilty he'd been stuck at Rainier all day and hadn't been able to help.

"Just you wait, man, I've got the best recipe!"

Sandburg bounded off downstairs and Jim draped the pillow over his face again. He hadn't said anything to anyone but the ex-Mrs. Muller had reminded him of Naomi. He was pretty sure Simon had got the same vibe from her too. All the while they were searching for the kids, it had been in the back of Jim's mind that it could have been Naomi swept up in a whirlwind love affair and quickie marriage to an abusive asshole on the lookout for easy victims.

Taking a deep breath, Jim pushed it from his mind. Muller was in jail and even his own lawyer didn't think he'd get bail. Naomi was (last they heard) on a retreat in New Mexico and was weaving prayer mats for Tibetan monks. And Sandburg was in the kitchen crushing peppermint candy canes and opening up the cayenne pepper.

Jim lifted his pillow as the scents grew stronger. Cinnamon, he'd expected. Whipping cream, of course. But pepper? Cayenne pepper? In hot chocolate?

And then he smelled the chocolate. It called to him, and Jim (who fully appreciated his tastebuds when it came to chocolate) went downstairs to answer its call.

"What's this?"

Sandburg took the bowl away from him. "It's Mexican chocolate."

Jim tried to take the bowl back and compromised on stealing a piece when Sandburg held on. "What's the pepper for?" Jim asked before sticking the chocolate in his mouth.

Sandburg's answer was lost in a rush of cocoa and sugar and a hint of cinnamon.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

Jim shook his head and pouted as Sandburg elbowed him away from the bowl.

"Man, that look's a failure, especially since you charged at a bad guy with a gun today."

"Simon ratted me out?" Just wait until Jim was in his office...

"Nope. Rafe was singing your praises. Now, go sit down."

Retreating from the kitchen, Jim made a mental note to show Rafe his "Things You Don't Tell Sandburg" list. He sat down on the couch and resumed pouting. Routed from his own kitchen. What kind of a Sentinel was he? Sniffing inelegantly at the mix of scents that was dominated by luscious chocolate, Jim decided he was the sensible kind.

"Here."

The mug was steaming and heavy with chocolate and cream. Jim took a cautious sip and gave a murmur of appreciation before taking a mouthful. Well. It was to be hoped no one but Sandburg ever knew he could be bribed with a mug of hot chocolate or Jim's reputation would be ruined.

"Good, huh?"

Jim wasn't sure his response was coherent but it seemed Sandburg got the idea.

"I knew you'd like it."

There was silence as Jim got the hot chocolate and cream out of the mug and inside him, then he put the mug down on a coaster and rested his hands on his stomach. The kick from the pepper had been a pleasant, and warming, surprise.

"The kids will be okay."

Jim nodded.

"Muller's going to spend a long time in jail."

Jim wasn't convinced of that. Trying to murder two little girls? Muller might not last long at all.

"The kids will never see him again."

"True." After a while, Jim looked over to where Sandburg was sprawled in his seat. "Your mom ever marry?"

"Nah. Most guys wanted to stay put. My mom's too much of a rolling stone." Sandburg turned his head to meet Jim's gaze. "She never let anyone ill-treat me, Jim."

"Good. Just wondering." Jim went back to gazing at his mug.

Sandburg leaned over a little. "Ask me nicely and I'll make you another mugful."

Jim smiled.

The end.  
8th February 2018.

 

Recipe taken from here:  
[Mexican Hot Chocolate - Oaxacan Chocolate con Leche.](https://keviniscooking.com/mexican-hot-chocolate-oaxacan-chocolate-con-leche/)


End file.
